User talk:MasterKatara411
Welcome Hi, welcome to Bakugan Role Play Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Airzel-of-haos page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Recgameboy (Talk) 16:49, July 5, 2010 if you haven't i suggest you open a new tab so you can tell what Undertow's abilities are. A.O.H. / i'm just another way to die. 19:58, July 5, 2010 (UTC) we are doing another episode today. A.O.H. / i'm just another way to die. 21:01, July 5, 2010 (UTC) About VD First, you can make or bring any bakugan you want. second, we will need you here Monday at about 1:00 eastern time. A.O.H. / i'm just another way to die. 00:28, July 11, 2010 (UTC) the usa, duh. oh, and the second half of this arc is a battle between Neathia and Gundalia, so you may want to figure out how to use Undertow to her best. A.O.H. / i'm just another way to die. 19:44, July 11, 2010 (UTC) You should ask before doing anything... No offence dude but whos the one who makes the Forbidden Ability Cards??? You should first ask before doing anything... But i´m happy that you made something yourselfe... Peace and love!!!!!!!!!!!! Hyena the skull cleaver 13:37, July 12, 2010 (UTC) go to my blog posts. it should be the third one on the first page. we probably won't do the episode until tomorrow. although if you want to brawl JUST me or Meia, ask the one you want to brawl and we will make a blog post. A.O.H. / Together we fight, divided we die. 20:25, July 12, 2010 (UTC) ok, i can brawl now. i g2g, but i will be back in about 15 minutes. i will post here again when i am ready. A.O.H. / Together we fight, divided we die. 22:29, July 12, 2010 (UTC) ok. are you still here??? you REALLY need to tell me before you do something. A.O.H. / Together we fight, divided we die. 21:15, July 14, 2010 (UTC) sorry, i was doing something. please continue. A.O.H. / (Insert random word here) NESS 20:49, July 22, 2010 (UTC) Answer. I don't know, maybe. --Recgameboy | The eyes of the ranger upon you. 23:47, July 22, 2010 (UTC) In 10 Minutes. AΩ''Crimson and Pearl'': Dragonoid Collosus O_O 00:31, July 24, 2010 (UTC) She will be a couple minutes. she has to do something real quick. A.O.H.[[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos||'It seems that you are having trouble']] with these changes. 13:49, July 24, 2010 (UTC) Sarah be back. A.O.H.[[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos||'It seems that you are having trouble']] with these changes. 14:03, July 24, 2010 (UTC) sure. and don't be afraid. A.O.H.[[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos||'It seems that you are having trouble']] with these changes. 20:43, July 24, 2010 (UTC) Dude, before you post on a talk, just clear your mind of all things except what you are going to say. I had the same problem, so trust me. A.O.H.[[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos||'It seems that you are having trouble']] with these changes. 14:58, July 25, 2010 (UTC) Hey. Hi. I'm new here, so I was wonderin....wanna battle? DarkusMoonShadow 22:32, July 25, 2010 (UTC) LAST CHANCE. Quit taking stuff out of the Infobox, JUST FILL IT OUT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! --Recgameboy | "I have no soul, I'm an angry white guy." 02:48, July 30, 2010 (UTC) There is no Perfect one, just the correct one, just see any of my Bakugan to know. --Recgameboy | "I have no soul, I'm an angry white guy." 01:59, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Hello! AΩ''Ahhhhh'' MS...... :) 22:36, August 2, 2010 (UTC) After I'm done with TwinStar. AΩ''Ahhhhh'' MS...... :) 22:40, August 2, 2010 (UTC) only if you can keep up with both of them. A.O.H.[[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos||'∞ is the sign ']]for us to attack. 00:38, August 3, 2010 (UTC) I TOLD YOU WANT INFOBOX TO USE FOR BAKUGAN, NOW FIX COREDEM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! --Recgameboy | "I have no soul, I'm an angry white guy." 21:45, August 4, 2010 (UTC) Selling... Sure, why not!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Buy Omega Dragonoid!!!!!!!!!!! It´s now yours... Why men is always after me? 09:53, August 7, 2010 (UTC) I am SICK AND TIRED of fixing your Infoboxes, do them right the first time. --Recgameboy | "We're a broken people living under loaded gun." 15:53, August 7, 2010 (UTC) This IS your last chance, because I told you which one to use. --Recgameboy | "We're a broken people living under loaded gun." 16:06, August 7, 2010 (UTC) Sorry for taking too long (my computer is slow). I PWN ALL BRAWLERS 23:51, August 9, 2010 (UTC) First off, I KNOW WHAT THAT IS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Second, I can't make it black. --Recgameboy | I am out of sig ideas. 00:05, August 11, 2010 (UTC) WAIT A MINUTE, I just remembered I can't change anything white, + if you were gonna make a page, YOU BETTER USE THE CORRECT INFOBOX!!!!!!!!! --Recgameboy | I am out of sig ideas. 00:09, August 11, 2010 (UTC) I can. []. ''2X☆∞'' | [[User talk:TwinStar|''For a Message, press Here.]] 00:10, August 11, 2010 (UTC) If you go to Monarus' page, and click Edit, copy it, and paste it on the page your making, and edit the info. To do the Attribute, go to Add Picture, and search for the Attribute you want. --Recgameboy | I am out of sig ideas. 00:20, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Tomorrow. Today i got other things to do. [[User:TwinStar|''2X☆∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''For a Message, press Here.]] 00:31, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Yes. I even thought of congratulating you. --Recgameboy | I am out of sig ideas. 00:45, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Here's a tip though, you don't need to put the name in it. --Recgameboy | I am out of sig ideas. 00:48, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Who Knows. --Recgameboy | Monarus is [[User blog:Recgameboy|'HOT.]] 22:07, August 13, 2010 (UTC) Sure, but there won't be anyone else to do them. --Recgameboy | Monarus is [[User blog:Recgameboy|'''HOT.]] 00:30, August 14, 2010 (UTC) No, he quit because he won't accept the fact that he's a jerk. --Recgameboy | Monarus is [[User blog:Recgameboy|'HOT.']] 00:35, August 14, 2010 (UTC) Well, everyone took his side, morons. --Recgameboy | Monarus is [[User blog:Recgameboy|'HOT.']] 00:52, August 14, 2010 (UTC) … It doesn't matter, you have to follow all the rules. --Recgameboy | Monarus is [[User blog:Recgameboy|'HOT.']] 17:45, August 17, 2010 (UTC) FIX SD's ABILITIES TO FOLLOW THE RULES, NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! --Recgameboy | Monarus is [[User blog:Recgameboy|'HOT.']] 01:27, August 20, 2010 (UTC) Sorry about what he did, but i am a Crat now, and have control. It will all be fine. Don't worry about a thing. I honestly hope we can have a couple preview episodes for "RTW: Evolution" over mine and Rayne's spring break, and then can bring it all together during summer. Sorry, but the others were getting tired of the Infernions, and so was I. We just decided to at least give them an epic destruction. Fair trade XD It's my world, and YOU'RE IN IT!!! 19:54, March 18, 2011 (UTC) People can only do so much. Oh, and I would like to thank you for attempting to keep the RTW alive when we left. Honestly, it was a good try. It's my world, and YOU'RE IN IT!!! 20:40, March 18, 2011 (UTC) MASTERKATARA!!! DUDE I HAVENT SEEN YOU IN LIKE FOREVER!!!! YOU COMING BACK?!?!! Dirt 14:19, June 12, 2011 (UTC) GREAT! Dirt 00:48, June 17, 2011 (UTC) We aren't really starting up yet. We are just doing a few mini-series until next summer to keep this place alive and jumping. Thanks for telling me you are here though. The [[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos|'Demonis ']]Warlord. 18:30, July 29, 2011 (UTC)